


If Lena turned Around on the Plane

by TremorDusk



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of anger, F/F, Lena should have turned around on the plane, Lena wonders why she’s an idiot, Supergirl saves the day, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TremorDusk/pseuds/TremorDusk
Summary: What if Lena did turn around on the plane in 4x20? How would it play out?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	If Lena turned Around on the Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my take on what I think would’ve happened.

"I'm so sorry I left you alone back there. Put you in danger."

"I was fine. I... I am fine." Kara said.

Lena went on, "When I saw Eve, I just saw red. Shot me right back to the initial betrayal. I... wasn't thinking clearly."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I know how much she hurt you." Kara reassures her.

"Kara, please. I'm trying to apologize to you. That explosion could have killed you." Lena had her back to Kara now.

"It... it wouldn't have." Kara said as she took off her glasses.

"Lena..."

"I don't let my guard down, ever. And I did with Eve, and she betrayed me. I let her in and she lied to me. Every day to my face. About who she was. And that's what hurts. I don't... I don't know if I'll ever recover from it, but... I know there is no way I could ever trust anyone ever again if it wasn't for your friendship and your integrity."

Kara felt a stab of guilt come over her. How would revealing her identity help Lena? It would only destroy her. Kara knew that if she told Lena, in that moment...she could lose her forever. She quickly put on her glasses as Lena turned around.

"It just... it means the world to me, Kara." Lena says with a glint of kindness in her eyes. Kara could still feel the stab of guilt in her heart. And yet. And yet a part her was telling her that it was the right thing to do but, when would she tell Lena? She would lose Lena forever but... she was already losing her. She wasn't telling her the truth. Wasn't the truth her specialty?

"I...I just...I want to be honest with you." Kara stuttered. Lena seemed to freeze in her tracks. Now it was too late to turn back. Kara couldn't turn back. This was it, win or lose.

"I know this might not be the best time, but, if I don't say it now, I don't think I'll be brave enough to tell you."

Lena came closer to Kara. She was curious now.

"What did you want to tell me?" Lena says as she raises an eyebrow.

"I...I'm Supergirl." Kara cried. She lowered her head and lifted her glasses off facing Lena; tears welling at her eyes. Lena didn't say anything for the longest time. Time seemed to slow down for the longest time. Kara was about to say something when-

"What?" Lena sputtered.

"I have been meaning to tell you for the longest time. I was just so scared. You have gone through so much and I didn't want to hurt you. I kept thinking if I kept this from you, that I was saving you, but really, I would be losing you." Kara blurted out. She breathed in and out. Lena wasn't saying anything for the longest time.

"Please say something." Kara whimpered. Lena blinked and opened her mouth then closed it.

"I've never seen you without your glasses." Lena says quietly. She gestures to make her point as she sits down on a nearby chair.

"Take them off."

"Ok." Kara fumbles with her glasses and puts them away. Lena looks at her for what feels like a long moment of a second.

"You do look like her," Lena begins, "I mean...you are her." She placed two fingers, pressed against her forehead. Kara super speeds back and forth to show Lena that she isn't joking with her.

"..."

"Are we okay?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"We will be." Lena said with a soft and tender smile. "Thank you for telling me." Kara nodded. A moment of silence sets in once again. Although this time...it was lighter. The suspense, the nervous, tense energy that once consumed the plane seemed to seep away.

"Do you...want me to drive the plane home?" Kara asked awkwardly. She finally broke the silence that came between them. Lena looked up and gave her a look.

"You drive the plane?" Lena questioned, "You never told me that you could fly a plane. Is this another one of your secrets?"

"I-I meant I was going to steer the plane with my super strength." Kara laughed innocently. Lena began to laugh. Not just any laugh. A light, happy, filled with life, laugh. It was real. Not fake. Real.

That's when Kara knew that they were on the path to healing.

"No, no." Lena smiled, "This is my plane, I'm driving it."

"You sure?" Kara teases. Lena stands up with a smile.

"Positive." She chuckles. She walks towards the control room, to figure out a way home. She forgot one thing though. The plane was messed up from their crash landing in Kaznia. She walks right back to the passenger area. Kara had an evident grin on her face.

"You forgot the plane was busted?" Kara laughed. Lena gave her an impish grin in response.

"Okay, Supergirl." She chuckles. "Fly us home."


End file.
